Endless track-driven vehicles are commonly used off-road in difficult terrain and under difficult terrain conditions, such as in mud, snow, sand, and tundra. For example, tracked vehicles are used in snow country for grooming ski slopes and snow mobile trails, for transporting skiers to back-country slopes, for ski resort maintenance work, and for snow and mountain rescue. They are also used in various types of terrain for utility company maintenance work, and for oil exploration and oil pipeline maintenance in arctic tundra.
Tracked vehicles are generally of two types. Many are two-tracked in which a pair of endless drive track units, one on each of the opposite sides of the vehicle, support and drive the vehicle. Others are four-tracked, in which four separately driven and independently suspended drive track units, two in front and two in the rear, support and drive the vehicle.
Four-tracked vehicles have certain advantages over two-tracked vehicles under extreme conditions such as on steep slopes and in very rough terrain because of the flexible independent suspensions of the track drive units and the constant power available to all of the track drive units, even while turning. Unlike a two-tracked vehicle which relies on the differential speed of the two tracks for turning, a four-tracked vehicle steers much like a wheeled vehicle. Its endless drive track units can be physically turned for steering.
In any tracked vehicle, the tracks play an important role in the vehicle's overall performance. It would be advantageous to extend the useful life or to increase the durability of conventional tracks, and also to improve their performance, particularly in snow.